To remember and forget
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: Bella had always had it hard. Until Jacob cheated on her and burnt her house down and she met officer Edward. Will Edward heal her wounds and help raise Emma and Mackenzie, or will fate take matters into its own hands? All human. Rated T because of complicated story line\hurt and abuse


I laid back in the delivery room after giving birth to a baby girl. I hadn't even seen her yet, but I already loved her with all my heart. My husband, Jacob was at home, probably drunk or something. That's why my 4 year old daughter, Emma, was in the hallway with Alice.

Me and Jacob used to love each other, until Emma was born. We have put on a show for her, but his threats have gotten worse, and I was planning on divorcing him soon. I did not agree with him using drugs at all, and have drew away from him because of it.

A slight knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Before I could answer, the door was pushed open. A blonde girl with a strawberry tint in her hair walked in with a smile and a baby in her arms.

"Bella Black?" she asked. I had automatically had corrected every doctor who called me Isabella, so they got the hint.

"Yes?" I asked.

She smiled a warm smiled. "Here is your baby. She is very healthy and you should be fine to leave in just a couple hours." she said, handing me the little girl.

I smiled down at her. "Mackenzie." I whispered. **(I would have used Renesmee, but that uses Esme and she hasn't met her yet. Maybe next time.)**

"That's a pretty name." The girl who I now remembered as Tanya said.

"Thank you." I murmured, staring into Mackenzies chocolate brown eyes. They had a sparkle in them, making her seem intelligent, like she was focused on taking in everything.

Another knock on the door and Alice danced in with Emma by her side. Emma had practically been bouncing from excitement at the idea of a baby sister.

I looked back at the baby in my arms, who now had her eyes gently closed. "She's asleep right now Emma. Give her a few minutes." I whispered, as Emma climbed beside me and snuggled in at my side.

We laid like that for a while. Until Tamya came back and let us leave.

Alice drove, and I put Mackenzie in Emmas old baby carrier that I put in about a month ago. I almost screamed at the sight when we pulled in the driveway.

Firetrucks, amulances and police officers surrounded it. I frantically climbed out of the car and up to the nearest police officer.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The officer turned to me. I almost fainted at the sight of him. Bronze messy hair, and deep green eyes that went on forever.

"Who are you?" he asked, searching my face for any clues.

"I- I live here! What's going on?" I asked.

"Who's in the car?" he asked. He looked troubled.

"My friend Alice Brandon, and my daughters Emma and Mackenzie Black. What's happening?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Are you related to Jacob Black?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And do you know who a blonde haired woman named Kate is?" he asked. Whatever expression on my face must have told him no. "We found out that Jacob was high on what seemed to be Cocaine, and had invuted Kate Denali over for an affair I assume. Did you know any drugs that he used?"

"No. I mean, I know he got high sometimes but I thought he hadn't for a while. I had no idea." I said truthfully.

The officer seemed in deep thought as he nodded. "And where were you?" he asked.

"At the hospital." I said.

A confused expression crossed his face. "You seem fine. May I ask why?" he asked.

"I was having a baby." I said.

I soft expression crossed his face. "I take it Jacob Black is the father." he said.

I nodded. "Not for long. I wasbplanning a divorce. He had been getting drunk and threatening me lately and I was not going to trust him with a 4 year old and a newborn." I said.

He nodded. "Jacob has let the house catch fire after an over remained on for 2 days. The whole time you were gone. Kate and Jacob both escaped." he said. I nodded. "As for the house. I believe you will needvto contact insurrance." he said, trailling off.

I frowned immidiately. "The house is gone?" I whispered. He frowned truly unhappy.

Alice came then. "Bella, Mackenzie is upset." she said, looking confused. I nodded. "She must be hungry. Alice I have things to figure out. Can I please stay with you and Jasper. I really hate asking." I said.

"Bella. Stay as long as you like." she said, frowning. I nodded.

"Can I give you my number so we can work this out later?" I asked the officer.

He nodded. "You can call me Edward." he said as I handed him my number.

"Thanks you Edward. I appreciate it." I said climbing back in the car.

Forget Jacob. Forget this Kate girl. When I thought my life was bad, it just had to get worse. I felt myself doze off into dreams that made better sense.


End file.
